Rorschach
'Rorschach '''is an popular comic book hero from the Series Watchmen, and wrestles in NESE. Backstory '''Rorschach '(pronounced Row-shack) is the vigilante name of Walter Joseph Kovacs; he was born March 21, 1940. His mother, a prostitute who resented his interference in her business, abused him viciously. His father never knew his son and nothing is known about him other then he liked President Truman and his name was "Charlie". At age 10, Walter attacked two bullies that had cruelly abused him, partially blinding one with the bully's own lit cigarette. At age 16, Walter was informed of his mother's gruesome murder; her pimp force-fed her a bottle of Drano until she died in agony. Walter's reaction consisted of only a single word: "Good." Walter would become Rorschach after the real life 1964 murder of Kitty Genovese, to avenge the powerless victims of crime. In 1975, Rorschach was searching for a kidnapped child and found her captor's vacant hideout. A cursory inspection revealed, to his horror, that the girl had been murdered, butchered, and fed to two German Shepherd dogs. In the face of this atrocity, Kovacs' mind snapped and assumed the mental identity of Rorschach as a separate personality. He killed the dogs with a meat cleaver and waited for the kidnapper.When the man returned, he wordlessly chained him to a pipe, ignoring his claims of innocence, then placed a hacksaw near him and set the house on fire. Finally speaking, he told the terrified man that he would not have time to cut through his restraints before the fire killed him (implying that he would have to sever his own arm to escape). Kovacs calmly watched the structure burn from across the street; the suspected kidnapper did not emerge. The incident is considered the point after where he became "Rorschach, who sometimes pretends to be Kovacs"; before that, he was only "Kovacs pretending to be Rorschach." In CAW New Era of Sports Entertainment (2010-present) Rorschach would make his debut in NESE by attacking NESE World Champion Mary Spoony. Whilst many thought the attack was because Rorschach wanting the World Championship, but it would turn out that Rorschach was not interested in winning World Championship. He wanted to find out who killed Sammy the Cat, since Rorschach believed that the cat was poisoned, explaining why the cat was ill when Allan decided to buy Mass Effect 2. Rorschach would defeat Danny Jackpot for a World Championship shot, but was more interested in his investigation, causing him to lose at Great Puerto Rican Bash. Rorschach's investigation was joined by the Doctor, who forced his way into Rorschach's investigation. It would soon appear that The Order of the Neo-Solar Temple had a hand in the death of Sammy the Cat. Rorschach's investigations would see him kidnapped by the Order, who held him hostaged. He would be released when Team Doctor saved him from the Order at Kurt Russellmania. Rorschach & Doctor would team up and finally defeat the Neo-Solar Temple on the Season 2 debut. They would recieve a Tag Team Championship shot, but come up short against The Masters of the Attitude Adjustment. Rorschach would lose his motivation, considering his investigation was over. He would leave his partner Doctor high and dry when he was getting beaten up the Starfleet. In Wrestling *NESE **Finisher: Lariat ﻿ Category:NESE Category:Multiverse Characters